spongebot678fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Golfpecks256/Peace Treaty with the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki
=Peace Treaty with the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki= Dear SpongeBob Fanon Wiki users, I'm Golfpecks256, an administrator of the SpongeBobia network. I like to label myself as that as I have admin rights on every wiki of the network and thus, this treaty is on behalf of all the communities part of our well-established network of SpongeBob SquarePants sites. The latest controversy that was not too long ago was very hectic. Even though it's over, it ended as blocks started pouring on users on ESB and was concluded with a final message from AMK152. Now, I completely understand that not all of you were part of this. Some innocent users do deserve their fanon. I understand that. You may still retrieve it at any given point which is great. No worries on that at least. So that's still an alternative which I've seen you all have done on a new wiki which is fine. All I'm trying to get out in this message is a peace treaty between SBFW, myself, and the SpongeBobia community rather than a sudden highlighted message by a bureaucrat to end it. That also means that I'd be very welcome to hear your part of the story as well. What you think of it from your viewpoint. But I'll tell you mine and we'll compare. Now, I didn't nessecarily ask FANDOM staff to close the wiki because I was being greedy or for my own personal gain. In fact, many of my reports that I've made in the past have been declined. My report on Locknloaded23 was declined as FANDOM staff felt the wiki's closure would be enough punishment suitable at the moment. But FANDOM staff made the right call after an in depth review, it was now time. I tried my best and hardest to edit there for the time being before my farewell address. But I kept constantly getting hate and related and I felt some of it was dragging onto ESB. Locknloaded joined ESB's discord to spam pings, then deleting them and failed to admit he did it. He was also responsible for two vandal accounts on ESB. Now, while these actions are very questionable and could require some consequences for them, I will dismiss all of this and kindly forgive Lock for what he has done as I want to end the tensions between all of us. I was also getting very annoyed as users from SBFW moved to FSB to spread disruption and likewise, especially after I left SBFW with retirement. Matters got worse and thus, I asked for some help of cleaning up that wiki with some ESB crew members. The plan is in process and FSB will be in great shape in the matter of weeks. But as I said, the consistent arguments, backlash, distasteful statements, all due to the weak policy made SBFW seem very unwelcoming and "toxic" to interact in my opinion. Because of this, I felt it was going on too long and I decided it was time to end this once and for all as the number of chances and times FANDOM staff has intervened has crossed the table. SBFW has also been a prime source of ToU violations which is something that was also drawn to my attention. That's another reason for the report. But as I said, not everyone was responsible for this. I deeply apologize to any users reading this who had no involvement whatsoever in the latest actions on the Encyclopedia SpongeBobia, Fanonia SpongeBobia, and SpongeBob Answers. Those of you are welcome to edit at FSB but also welcome to continue or start editing on the new version of SBFW created. As a side note, as Spongebob456 lastly mentioned on the highlighted thread made on ESB, SBFW users are more than welcome to edit on SpongeBobia communities, as long as we can keep things smoothly running. That's all. =] I also forgive any SBFW users who have been hostile, or very insensitive to me. I know it may not have been your main intention in some cases, but I hope we can peacefully move on from previous incidents and peacefully interact on FANDOM without any issues. You are also very welcome to become my friends if you wish, I'm more than happy to do so. I'm trying to resolve this altogether so I'm happy if some of you consider. I'd be happy if all of you agree not to do the following so we can all use FANDOM effectively and peacefully: Please don't ● Abuse, harass, disrupt or threaten any SpongeBobia users or communities. ● Continue to drag on the drama after it has been resolved. ● Personally attack or threaten me after this message. ● Continue to stay on boundaries if SBFW still wants to keep their interaction separate from me or FSB or any other wiki. ● Please agree to follow the rules on any given wiki to prevent any more of this drama from happening. It's not really worth it. ● Please also agree that you'll respect FSB (for example, not calling it "garbage" or anything) and any other SpongeBobia community and as long as this is met, everyone on ESB will respect SBFW. �� Before I conclude this treaty, I'd be open to any concerns, questions or your side of the story. I'd rather have SBFW remain peaceful with us rather than giving more blocks or giving extended blocks to blocked users who continue to violate. It'd honestly be much better. I'm sure FANDOM staff would also agree with this. As SpongeBob communities, we should not be hostile to each other; it just consumes time and energy that could be used for something productive. I'm once again welcome to any comments you may all have. Thank you, Golfpecks256 Administrator, SpongeBobia Network Category:Blog posts